happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trouble Double Crosser
Trouble Double Crosser 'is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Crafty, the alluring yet troublesome lynx. It is also the season 2 finale. Plot The Romance Dance is coming up and Cuddles is shown making several attempts to attract Giggles into going with him. He first buys a rose for her, but then sneezes and blows off its petals. Then he buys a heart-shaped box of chocolates, but Nutty comes along and eats it all. Cuddles lastly tries writing a love note, but sees Disco Bear dancing with Giggles. Cuddles gets jealous and throws away the note, oblivious to Giggles being unimpressed by Disco Bear's moves. Cuddles walks away depressed. Suddenly, he sees Crafty standing a few feet in front of him. Crafty seduces Cuddles and he immediately becomes smitten with her, giving her a flower. Petunia sees this and decides to tell Giggles about it. Later that night, everyone was at the dance. Cuddles walks in happily, when Giggles attacks him and yells at him for not choosing her for the dance. Cuddles sees Rip dancing nearby and pushes him towards Giggles, then running off. Rip says hello to Giggles, but then his date, Pia slaps him in jealousy. Cuddles rushes to find Crafty. He eventually sees her, only to find her dancing with Disco Bear, who was holding a rose in his mouth. He angrily walks in yelling at her and Disco Bear. Giggles then grabs Cuddles by the neck and beats him up. Crafty yanks the rose away from Disco Bear's mouth, impaling his mouth with the thorns. She uses the rose to fend off Giggles, and a fight of anger and jealousy ensues. Soon a glass bottle cracks over Flippy's head, causing him and his date, Ale to flip-out and kill everyone. The dance judge, Lumpy walks in to determine the winning couples. He sees the gory fight happening and whistles in amusement, thinking everyone was dancing. In the heat of the fight, Giggles is about to punch Cuddles in the face, when a note falls out of her pocket. Cuddles reads the note and sees that Giggles wanting him to dance with her the whole time. Cuddles and Giggles regain affection for each other and hug. After the fight, a spotlight shines on Cuddles and Giggles, the only couple left standing. Lumpy awards them the trophy, when suddenly Cuddles and Giggles get crushed by a disco ball. Crafty takes the trophy and walks away. She then sees Cro-Marmot and kisses him, but ends up getting her lips frozen on his ice block. Moral "''Dance to the music, but dance with your heart!" Blurb A blurb was realesed on 8/13/2016, containing these anntotains. * '''Blurb * Fun Fact, This episode shares the name of lost HTFF episode, The episode where they meet Donald Trump ** You can see why, It was never aired * Never give her roses, Cuddles * Her sneeze causes creepers to take pictures of her. * Giggles isn't a chocolate type of girl. ** She prefers a fresh pulm, dipped in prefume and served in a man's hand. *** ' And she's diabetic ' * Cuddles has wrote the critcal acclaimed novel, "Fifty Shades Of Pain" * Disco Bear is currently caught up on "Better Call Saul" * Giggles had it spoiled for her * Unlike Giggles, Crafty doesn't sneeze at flowers. ** She dies on the inside, whenever she sees them * Petunia doesn't really like Crafty ** Fred Pheleps also doesn't really like her * Giggles is like Taylor Swift ** Both only truly love men, for only two weeks. * '''Fun Fact: Cuddles and Rip were roomates in College. **'Then Cuddles woke up' * B**** Slap * '''Crafty and Disco Bears are a match made in heaven. ** If heaven was hell and Fred Phelps match that match. * Fun Fact: Giggles doesn't like both Disco Bear and Cratfy. ** And Fred Phelps * No No, This is so wrong ** ' Flippy's skull is tough as a pillow, It would never survive that.' *'Also we can't even use Ale anymore, So gotten cover her up, (A lenny face appears over Ale's face) *'Lumpy's favoirte scene in Fight Club was...' ** '''When The Narrator and Tyler were revealed to be the same person.' ***'He hated the fighting, and that it was Brad Pitt.' *'Oh yeah, Punch damages dress' ** Like how Vine damages society * Cuddles can magicaly uncrinkle paper in a snap * This is when Cuddles and Giggles dance to there favorite love song... **'Truffle Butter by Nicki Minja' *'Disco Balls kill more people then Fred Phelps' *'Disco Balls are no laughing joke' *'Errr Crafty hate to break it but that's not his lips' *'Unless you meant to kiss that you sicko' *'Fun Fact: Chippydodger recently had his frist RedBull in a long time' ** He loved it *'Also Jadeite is still dead frover' Deaths #Many of the dancing couples are killed in the fight, except Cuddles and Giggles (possibly also Flippy and Ale). #It was confirmed by the writers that Disco Bear was killed in the fight. #Giggles and Cuddles are crushed by the disco ball. Injuries #Before death: Disco Bear's mouth is impaled by rose thorns. #Crafty's lips get stuck to Cro-Marmot. Trivia *This is Crafty, Disco Bear and Jussy's debut appearance. *The couples seen at the dance include: **Cuddles and Giggles/Crafty **Disco Bear and Crafty **Petunia and Handy **Toothy and Jussy **Rip and Pia **Howdy and Shuffles **Lammy and Truffles **Flippy and Ale *This is the first time Lammy appears without Mr. Pickles. *Giggles and Cuddles are the last characters to die in Season 2. *Cocktail makes a cameo in the blurb, (When Crafty kisses Cro-Marmot.) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes